My New Life
by fcrawfordtvd
Summary: Edward just dumped Bella and she does something that she didn't think she was capable of: she killed a human. She starts to turn into a werewolf. She goes to mystic Falls where she will attend the Salvatore Boarding School. What will she find? Who will she befriend? Who'll she fall in love with. What about the Cullen's. (Bella had just turned 17 when the Cullen's left.)
1. Chapter 1

Bella's POV

It's been three days since my birthday and the incident that involved me almost getting eaten by an emphatic vampire who felt everyone's blood lust.

I sighed as put my books into my locker and made my way to lunch. None of the Cullen's were in school because of Edward probably, but I'm not going to dwell on it because I have a feeling that everything's going to change today and not for the better- well eventually for the better.

The rest of the school day went by quickly but I knew better than to think that everything will be ok.

I pulled into my driveway and saw Edward standing in my yard with a neutral expression on his face and I knew that this was the end for us. I sighed before getting out of my truck and heading towards him.

"Walk with me." He demanded and turned around heading in the direction of the woods making me roll my eyes because that what he's been doing a lot lately: demanding things.

We walked a ways into the woods before he had the decency to stop.

" What do you need to talk about all the way in the middle of the woods?" I asked and he sighed before looking at me with a slightly disgusted look that looked slightly forced.

"We're leaving." Was of course his vague answer that made me roll my eyes.

"As in me and you or?' I started to ask but was cut off by his cold voice and words.

"My family and I. People are starting to notice that Carlisle doesn't look like the age that he stated he was."

I just stared at him for a while before sighing. No use in crying over a broken heart that was doomed from the start and that I was constantly reminded of every time that I looked at Rosalie and she would glare.

"Ok." Was all that I said that seemed to shock him because he took a step towards me either trying to convince me or himself that it was better this way.

"Ok? That's all that you have to say to me breaking up with you?" He asked and sounded a little desperate like if I were to break down that it would make this whole thing better but the thing is that heartbreak isn't an easy thing.

Heartbreak is a tragic thing to have to go through, there's no easy way to deal with it. Some people just are better at hiding their pain than others.

"Yes, there's no way that I'm going to dwell on my first breakup so much that i'll be willing to let it destroy my life. If you need to go than you can go but if there is another reason let me know."

"No there's no other reason." He said and I nodded my head.

"OK but I'm getting cold so I'm heading home and getting some rest. Tell the rest of the family that they can call and say goodbye if they wanted to." I said before heading back in the direction that we came and remembered that I had to continue straight because we didn't take any turns getting here.

Once I got home I went straight to my room and fell asleep seeing as it's Friday and I have no homework.

I woke up and it was day time I decided that I was going to visit Jake seeing as we haven't talked in awhile. On the way to La Push I sighed as I made my way there. On the road ahead of me there was a motorcyclist but something seemed off they were all over the road. I went to swerve out of the way but at the last second the motorcyclist swerved towards my truck and ended up crashing into it full force. The motorcycle's end was lifted in the air and the driver was between the bike and my truck.

I called and ambulance and told them what happened and where I was at, they finally got here about twenty minutes later.

"I'm sorry he's dead, it looked like he died on impact." Said one of the EMT's

I didn't realize that I was crying until I felt something went on my hand that was covering my mouth. Then I just realized something else:

I just killed someone.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope's POV.

In two days it's going to be a new moon and we have to get the new wolf before she changes and kills her town. Alaric and I are on our way to a small town, even smaller than Mystic Falls, called Forks.

By the time that we got to Forks the full moon was high in the sky but the thing that set us off was that there wasn't any howling from the newly turned wolf.

"So where do we start looking for the wolf?" Alaric asked and I sighed.

"Ab homine usque ad lupum vertit ad apicem solii, locate puellam quae recens et nuper conversus occidere, est admiratio in silvis. Ab homine usque ad lupum vertit ad apicem solii, locate puellam quae recens et nuper conversus occidere, est admiratio in homine usque ad lupum vertit ad apicem solii, locate puellam quae recens et nuper conversus occidere, est admiratio in silvis..." I kept chanting and a glowing path showed us the direction that we should head in to get to the wolf.

Alaric looked at me with a raised eyebrow at me and I just shrugged before walking on the glowing path that led us to a clearing that had beautiful wild- flowers in it. As we stepped into the clearing we saw a pure white wolf that had a caramel brown patches in it's fur; it's left ear, front right paw, back left paw, and on it's tail. The wolf was beautiful and it was just laying on the ground with it's head on it's paws; it's eyes were closed as if it were sleeping. The glowing path ended in a circle around the wolf as it laid there sleeping.

"I don't think that this is normal behavior from a newly turned werewolf." Alaric whispered in my ear and I slowly nodded my head.

There was barking laughter that echoed throughout the clearing making us turned towards the wolf that was now standing. The wolf was staring at us and it had the most beautiful and piercing blue eyes.

"Damon?" Alaric asked/whispered astounded.

The wolf gave another barking laugh and shook it's head.

"Are you the newly turned werewolf?" I asked and the wolf nodded it's head before laying back down on the grown and closed it's eyes.

"So what do we do now seeing as this wolf is unnaturally calm for being a newly transformed werewolf?"

I shrugged my shoulders and watched the wolf cautiously, just encase it decided to attack. "I guess we just stay here and wait until morning." I said with a sigh before sitting in the grass.

Alaric nodded before doing the same.

...

I was being woken up by somebody shaking my and when I opened my eyes I saw that it was a girl with porcelain skin, caramel brown hair chocolate brown eyes.

"Do you have any spare clothes for me because I don't think that it would be appropriate if your teacher saw me naked." She said softly with a smile as her eyes shined with amusement.

"uh." I said as I just stared at her for a few minutes, still confused as to who she is. She giggled.

"My clothes, kinda don't want to be seen naked in the middle of the woods." She said.

"Right." I said before taking off of my back pack and grabbing out an extra pair of clothes that I had in there.

Once she was dressed I saw that she was wearing my black ripped jeans and a dark red off the shoulder top.

"I'm Bella swan and I'm guessing that your here for me?" Bella asked and I nodded my head which made her smile. "Alright then we should wake up your teacher before heading to my place for some breakfast."

I went over to Alaric and shook him away.

"Huh, what, what's going on?" He asked and Bella giggled.

"We're heading to my house for breakfast, you in?" Bella asked and Alaric nodded his head excitedly, both Bella and I cracked up laughing at him.

After awhile of walking we came to a backyard of a white two story house, we entered through the backdoor into the kitchen, on the frig was a post-it note that Bella grabbed and sighed once she read what was on it.

"Pancakes alright with you guys?" Bella asked and I nodded while Alaric just hummed in exception.

After the Bella cooked breakfast and we started eating Bella looked at us with curious eyes.

"So why are you here for me?" She asked while stuffing another bite of her food.

"We came to take you to a school for supernatural in Mystic Falls Virginia." Alaric said and Bella nodded.

"So when do we leave?" She asked making both Alaric and I look at her shocked.

"As soon as possible." I said and she nodded her head.

"Do we have to tell our parents that we're supernatural?" She asked.

"Preferably so that they know what you're doing." Alaric said as he continued to devour the pancakes, I had to stifle my laugh at the way that he was acting.

Bella nodded her head before putting her plate in the sink and taking out her phone.

"I'm going to call my father and tell him that we have gust that would like to speak to him." She said before heading into the living room.

I looked at Alaric and saw that he was practically licking the plate clean.

"Enjoyed your breakfast?" I asked him with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

He cleared his throat and flattened his shirt as an attempt to compose himself. I laughed at him as he shot me a glare.

"My dad's on his way and while you continue eating I will be putting on some shoes." She said before heading upstairs.

When she came down stairs she was wearing Barrett black heels. I smiled at her and she smiled back before sitting down across from Alaric and I.

"So you know my name but I don't know yours." Bella said while smiling sweetly.

"I'm Hope and this is Alaric, he's our headmaster." I said and she smiled again.

"What are you?" She asked looking at me.

"I'm a tribrid; vampire, werewolf, and witch." I said and she smiled.

"So can I call you V double W?" She asked me with a smirk.

"I think that I'll get tired of that name pretty quickly." I said softly and she nodded.

"Aren't you going to ask what I am?" Alaric asked and he sounded kind of hurt which made Bella and I giggle.

Bella sniffed the air near him and smirked.

"I can smell the human in you so there was no need to ask." Bella said softly before the front door opened and a voice boomed inside.

"Bella I'm home." A husky voice called into the house.

"In the kitchen dad." Bella called.

A man in a police uniform walked into the kitchen and stared at us.

"Who are they?" He asked.

"They are here to take me to a boarding school in Virginia." She said softly.

"What why?"

Bella looked at us and we nodded our heads and she sighed.

"Because I'm a werewolf that changes under the full moon and they are here to take me to a school for other supernatural creatures like me." she said softly as she stood up in front of her dad.

He just stared at her with shocked eyes.

"Could you give us a moment?" Bella asked and we nodded before heading to the living room.

"So how do you think he's going to take the news?" Alaric asked and I sighed.

"Who knows." I said and we sat down on the couch.

A few minutes later Bella's dad came out of the kitchen glared at us for a second before storming out of the house. Bella leaned against the wall between the kitchen and the living room.

"I'm going to go pack. Also where did you park your vehicle last night, i'm going to have one of my friends get it; I'm sure that they're in the area."

We told her where we left the truck, she nodded before heading upstairs while talking on the phone.

"Is it weird that I kind of expected an explosion when he stormed out?" I asked Alaric.

He only nodded his head while looking in the direction of the stairs.

"I expected the same thing. They seem a little to calm about this whole situation." Alaric said and I nodded my head.

"Actually when he gets back theres going to be an explosion, especially if I'm still here." Bella said as she walked near us with a suitcase.

"Why's thag?" Alaric asked as he cocked his head to the side somewhat.

"Because before he left he kicked me oit saying somwthing like I wasn't really his daughter." Bella said with a shrug before heading outside with us following.

we saw that the truck was here and I could tell that Alaric was a out to say something about the matter.

"I told my friend to just drop it off and not to bother knocking on the door to let me know that it was here so he sent me a text instead."

I just nodded my head and Alaric did the same before we got in.


	3. Chapter 3

Bella's POV.

We had just pulled into the Salvatore Boarding School for the young and gifted, there were kids roaming the place and looking at the truck as they went by. The school looked like it used to be a mansion, probably was.

Hope turned to look at me as Alaric pulled up to the front door, I looked her in the eyes and a soft blush crept onto her face that made me giggle slightly.

"I will go get Josie and Lizzy so that they can give you the tour of the school."

"Ok but could you show me to my dorm first?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"You two will be sharing a dorm." Alaric said and we nodded our heads before getting out of the truck and into the school. "If you need me I'm going to be in my office registering Bella for school." He said before leaving us.

"I'm gonna need a guide for like the first week, I'm sure that i'm going to get lost within the hour." I said as I looked around, Hope laughed.

"I'm sure that your going to be fine." Hope said as she guided me through the halls while people kept looking at me or us.

"God this is like being the new kid in Forks all over again, the shiny new toy syndrome." I said and Hope looked at me with wide eyes that shone with amusement before she broke out into a fit of laughter. I shrugged. "What?"

"You're just something else and really the shiny new toy syndrome?" She asked as she stopped in front of a door and opened it.

"What it fits the diagnostics." I said while shrugging before going into the room and put what little things I had on the empty bed.

Hope laughed again and shook her head. "This year is going to be interesting with you around."

I laughed and shook my head as I started unpacking my things. There was a knock on the door and somebody spoke obviously not noticing me on the other bed.

"Look who's back from their trip with sub-daddy." The blonde haired blue eyed girl said, she looked like she was full of herself and had some problems to hash out.

The other girl had brown hair, brown eyes and a heart shaped slightly baby faced. She was cute, I thought as I cocked my head slightly to the left.

"Sorry Hope that I ruined your trip with sub-daddy but I could've sworn that the trip was to recruit me into coming to this school for super-creatures." I said with a slight shrug and a calm but slightly annoyed-bitter tone that the blonde didn't seem to like, her sister on the other hand was trying not to laugh, Hope wasn't much better.

"I'm sorry who are you?" The blonde- who I realized was Lizzy from what Alaric and Hope were telling me on the way here so that makes the cute brunette next her Josie.

I smirked and stood up, putting my hands behind my back and leaning slightly towards her- Lizzy- a bit.

"I'm Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella. I'm the new werewolf student that you were called here to escort around the school but I'm not liking your hospitality or attitude so far." I said before straightening myself.

She looked at me shocked for a bit before her face contorted into anger.

"I am the eldest daughter of the headmaster of this school so if you don't want to get kicked out on your first day here I suggest that you don't disrespect me." She sneered at me.

"So you take advantage of that title that was bestowed upon you to get what you want. Now what would your farther say if I told him about this information." I said without hesitation.

Her eyes widened before a sneer crept onto her face.

"Are you blackmailing me." She sneered before putting her hand on the door frame, her hand started to glow slightly which could mean only one thing. Siphoning magic.

"No I'm merely trying to get the gist of how this school works." I said and my smirk grew slightly.

"You will not disrespect me again." She said as she threw her hand in front of her and shouted out in anger making the room shake a little bit but I kept my composure. Josie and Hope on the other hand were on the floor clutching their heads.

"If you don't stop with the multi-people aneurysm spell then you are going to end up killing Hope and Josie." I said calmly.

Lizzy looked around and saw what she was doing to her sister and Hope then released the spell.

"Now it would be much appreciated if you removed yourself from Hope and I's room, I have some unpacking to do still. I will find you later when I'm ready for that tour and when you're ready to apologize for that little stunt you pulled." I said and she nodded her head before leaving the room a little shaken up.

"Wow." Both Hope and Josie gasped slightly drawing my attention to them and not the anger that wanted to ignite inside of me.

"Are you both alright?"

"Yeah.""That was painful." Hope and Josie said at the same time which caused me to laugh a little.

"Well i'm doing putting my things away so what do you say we give this school a better and closer look." I said while smile and they nodded their heads while giggling slightly, I rolled my eyes at them before heading out of the room.

After a while of looking around the school and after dinner everyone was getting ready for bed.

"Tomorrow you're going to meet your pack." Hope said and I nodded my head before getting ready for bed and falling asleep.

...

Hope's POV.

Once I was sure that Bella was asleep I crept softly out of the room and headed towards Ric's office where I knew that he would still be awake. I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' being called through the door.

When I walked into Ric's office and he looked up at me as I went to sit down in the chair on the other side of the desk. My eyebrows were furrowed and he saw the look on my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked while setting aside the what ever it was that he was working on.

"Lizzy got angry this afternoon-" I started to say and he gave me an 'are you serious' look. "She cast an very powerful aneurysm spell that sent both Josie and I on the ground."

"I will make sure to talk to her in the morning about that." He said and I sighed.

"But that's not the weirdest thing that happened though." I said and this made him sit forward in his seat.

"What do you mean?" He asked as he rested his elbow on the desk, in front of his mouth- sort of like a thinking pose.

"Bella was in the room and she wasn't affected by the spell at all, she just stood there then told Lizzy that if she didn't stop the spell than she would end up killing Josie and I."

"What does this mean?"

"I have no idea."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV.

I woke up at 5:30 in the morning with a sigh, I start actual classes tomorrow but today I get to meet my Alpha as well as the rest of the pack.

I looked towards the bed that was on the other side of the room where Hope's bed resided and saw that she was sleeping, I smiled slightly before getting out of bed, getting dress and then started making my way to the dinning hall.

Once I got to the dinning hall I noticed that there weren't many people there. I walked to the line that would give me some food and once I got my food I sat down at one of the many tables in the dinning hall. I sighed before taking a bite of my breakfast, I was thinking about what Charlie said before he walked out of the room.

_***Flashback***_

_I had just asked Hope and Alaric to leave so that Charlie and I could talk more._

_"I wont you out of my house and I don't want to see you again." Charlie said before going to the fridge and grabbing a beer, taking a few large gulps._

_"But why I'm your daughter?" I asked and he glared at me but I didn't let it shake me._

_"You are not my daughter, your mother had an affair when she went out of state for vacation because I wouldn't leave work." He said calmly._

_I just stared at him before looking him in the eyes._

_"Do you know who my father is?" I asked_

_"I do but he died in a car crash when your mother was seven months pregnant with you."_

_"Oh."_

_"I mean it, I don't want you back in this house ever again." He said before walking out of the kitchen._

_***End Flashback***_

"Bella are you ok?" A voice asked, I looked up and saw that Josie was in front of me while holding her tray.

I made a sitting gesture and as she sat down I sighed.

"Not really." I said as I messed with my food with my fork.

"What's wrong?" She asked, voice laced in concern.

I smiled slightly.

"The man that I knew was my father my whole life turns out that he wasn't so now he wont even look at me anymore." I said putting my fork down and pushing my tray away from me.

I wasn't hungry.

"What about your mother?" Josie asked making me sigh.

"She's not talking to me at the moment, well she hasn't talked to me since I went to Forks."

"And your bio dad?"

"Died before I was born."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

We were quiet for a moment before Lizzy came into the dinning hall and sat down next to Josie. She was completely ignoring me which caused me to smirk.

"Josie what are you doing today?" Lizzy asked while facing her sister only.

Josie looked between Lizzy and I before giving her sister her full attention.

"I'm going with Hope to take Bella to see Rafael and get her acquainted with her pack."

"Yeah because we know that I still need to know who my friends and enemies are in the school." I said smirking but got ignored by Lizzy.

She really doesn't like me I though to myself with a chuckle.

"Well I"m tagging along because I want to see Rafael." She said before standing up and exiting the dinning hall.

"Well isn't she a delight." I stated sarcastically with a slight chuckle.

"You are something else entirety." Josie said while laughing.

"I've been told that once or twice before." I said while nodding my head slightly making Josie laugh.

Hope came into the dinning hall and sat beside me.

"Hiya sweets." I said and she looked at me with a raised eyebrow making me laugh.

"Uh hi."

"I'm ready to meet my maker." I said with a straight face while standing up.

Hope and Josie were laughing as they followed me to the dinning halls entrance. We walked to a gym where a bunch of people were throwing huge balls around. A caramel skinned boy that reminded me of Jake came over towards us.

"Hey Josie, Hope." He said to both of them making them smile brightly before turning his attention to me. "And I don't know you."

I laughed slightly while tilting my head slightly to the right.

"I'm Bella Swan newly turned wolf-girl." I said while holing my hand out for him to shake.

"I'm Rafael Waithe, the pack leader." He said and I smiled.

"Why did you come here without me?" Lizzy's Voice rang out behind me making me turn around.

"Because Goldilocks you weren't there after breakfast when we wanted to meet mister big bad wolf here." I said while thrusting my thumb towards Rafael.

"I wanted to come with you guys." She whined.

"Well then next time stay and figure out when we want leave instead of thinking that we're on your time because we're not." I said smirking.

The others were snickering behind me.

"Wait until my father hears about this." Lizzy sneered.

"What are you Draco Malfoy from Harry potter?" I asked.

Lizzy looked extremely angry and I rolled my eyes. This act is going to get old fast.

"I wi-" Lizzy started to say but I cut her off.

"Remember you can't use your witchy voodoo on me." I said smirking.

"You sound like Damon Salvatore." Alaric's voice came from behind me making me turn towards him.

"Then Damon was a pretty awesome dude." I said while smirking, Alaric stared at me for a few seconds before leaving us.

I detected a bit of longing in his eyes.

"So Rafael how are you?" Lizzy asked him while smiling and twirling a strand of hair that surrounded her face.

"Lizzy darling, don't you think that you're a bit obvious?" I asked, she glared at me and I just laughed.

"You don't like Bella do you?" He asked Lizzy.

All she did was glare at me and I just smiled sweetly before turning towards Hope and Josie.

"I can't remember the way to the library care to show me the way dearies?" I asked while standing up straighter and pinching their cheeks lightly.

They laughed laughed at me but played along.

"Of course madam this way please." They said at the same time while bowing and letting me go first.

When we were walking we just laughed at our antics.

Once we got to the library Josie and Hope took me to this lock code like structure.

"All you have to do is put the word of the subject that you want and the books on that subject will come out slightly in the bookcases." Josie said and I nodded before they left me alone.

I put the word Salvatore into the magical word search. The books came slightly out and I saw a picture of a confederate soldier and at the bottom of the picture it read:

Damon Salvatore.

What threw me off was that he looked slightly familiar.


	5. Chapter 5

Bella's Pov.

For the past three days after classes I would come to the library to do more research on: Damon Salvatore. I don't know why but I feel like I know him from somewhere. I sighed as I pushed another open book towards the middle of the table and set my forehead where the book was. _why can't I figure this out?_ I thought to myself.

"Need some help?" Josie's voice rang from behind me.

I sat up and sighed.

"No, I'm just trying to figure somethings out." I said as she sat down next to me.

She looked at the book: the top of the page said Damon Salvatore in bold lettering.

"About Damon Salvatore, is this something for class?"

"No, it's for a personal reason."

"Oh well you could always ask my dad, he and Damon used to hang out before Lizzie and I were born." Josie said before getting up from her seat.

"Thanks." I sighed and she nodded before leaving me at the table.

I sighed before putting the books away and leaving the library and heading to Ric's office. I knocked on his door and heard a light come in.

Walking into the office I saw that Ric was doing paper work. He looked up at me and set his pen down as I shut the door and made my way to sit in one of the chairs by his desk.

"What can I do for you Bella?" He asked as he sat back in his chair.

I sighed before looking up at him.

"What can you tell about Damon Salvatore that I haven't already read in the books?" I asked and Ric looked at me shocked.

"How many times have you read the books on Damon?" Ric asked while leaning forward in his chair as he put his clasped hands on the desk.

"Uh, in the three day that I've been here I've read the books maybe ten times maybe less, in my spare time." I said while shrugging my shoulders as I looked down at my hands.

There was a bit of silence that lasted almost a minute.

"Why are you researching Damon, if you don't mind me asking?" Ric asked and I sighed before looking him in the eyes with furrowed brows that showed my confusion.

"I feel like I know him from somewhere but can't place where I know him from." I said with another sigh as I looked at the ground.

"Well I could tell you that he's very protective of those he cares about, and he used to be a day drink and a womanizer." Ric said and I sighed again.

I already know this: it's in the books.

"Thank you." I said as I stood up.

"You're welcome."

"Is there any books in the library about binding a witches powers?" I asked turning around to look at him before I exited the office.

"There should be." He said and I nodded as I left Ric to get back to his work.

I sighed before making my way back to the library.

Josie's POV.

I walked into Lizzie and my room and saw her pouting which made me chuckle lightly before heading towards my bed and sitting down. I was looking though the books abut Damon Salvatore to help Bella and see if there was anything that she may have missed. Lizzie growled from across the room, making me look at her with an raised eyebrow.

"Lizzie what's up?" I asked as I set my pen on the notebook that I was taking notes on.

"I don't like that Bella girl." She said and I held in a giggle form her immaturity.

"Oh and why is that?" I asked as I continued looking through the books and taking notes.

"Cuz, i- uh, because I just don't." She stated with a light huff annoyance clear in her voice.

"So it has nothing to do with her putting you in your place?" I asked casually looking at her slightly only to see her face turn red in anger before continuing my research.

"Of course not that would be very lowly of me and I'm NOT LOW." She said calmly before growling out the last part.

I just nodded my head and half-heartily listened to her rant about all the things that she hates about Bella. Bella. Just thinking her makes me sigh lowly so that Lizzie wouldn't hear. Since being here she managed to get under Lizzie's skin but at the same time she managed to put her in her place, the same thing that Hope tried to do but to avail. She's even gotten me to come out of my shell as she called it, not we hangout with Hope and Rafael a lot

I think that Lizzie just thinks that she hates Bella but secretly likes her and just doesn't want to emit it, to anyone or herself. The thought of Lizzie liking Bella though made emotions stir inside of me. namely Jealousy.

I got off of my bed and headed towards the door so that I could find Bella and see if she found what she needed yet.

She was in the common room in front of the fireplace, Hope was next to her and they were laughing while Hope had a slightly flustered face. A jolt of jealousy shot through me before I squashed it down and sat next to Bella.

"Hey Jos." She said smiling brightly which made me smile as well.

"Hey Bell." I said before looking at Hope, "Hi Hope."

She just smiled.

"Well I'm going to head to bed." Hope said before standing up.

"Tell Rafael that I said hi." Bella said while waving her hand and fingers.

Hope blushed a deep shade of red before heading off towards her room. I looked at Bella with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that about?" I asked and she laughed lightly her eyes shining and her smile wide.

"Hope wanted to know if Rafael liked her and I told her to ask him out on a date and find out." She said as she shifted her body on the couch to that she was facing my and I turned to face her as well.

"How's your search for information on Damon Salvatore going?" I asked and she sighed.

"I'm going to ask Ric and see if this weekend I can go see my mom. I'm going to see if she has any information on him." She said with a sigh.

"Want me to go with you?" I asked and she looked at me with hope in her eyes.

"I would appreciate that greatly but we're going to have to bring a vampire with us encase she's been compelled." Bella said and I nodded my head.

"I'll see if we can bring MG." I said and she nodded her head slightly.

I turned to face the fire and Bella scooted closer to me before laying her head on my shoulder. She grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers.

"Thanks for helping me." She said tiredly while I stared at hands as a deep blush heated my cheeks.

"You're welcome." I whispered and felt her smile against my shoulder making me smile as I stared into the blazing flame dance in the fireplace.


End file.
